


I'll Hold You In My Arms

by thesterekshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, jonty, omg why I'm so evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke decides that she has to leave Camp Jaha, Monty comes along. When Jasper finds out, he doesn't care. But Bellamy is furious. Angry. Stressed. And so he goes looking. Looking, looking, looking. Because he needs Clarke to remember her promise to him.<br/>"May We Meet Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is depressing and sad and I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Hope you enjoy!

When Clarke and Monty left the camp, they could just barely hear the screaming complaints of Abby. 

"Why would you let Clarke go! I just got my daughter back from an army of killers, and she leaves! Bellamy, I told you to keep track of her!"

The yelling penetrated Bellamy's ears, but he stood there and took it because he knew he deserved it. He kept thinking in his mind he shouldn't have let them go. But he did. And he knows that he'll see her again. Because he's going after them, tonight. Taking a search team, through the forest where he knows they'll be heading.

The Mount Weather ruins.

"Bellamy! Are you even listening to me? This is serious!"

"Don't worry, I'm taking a team out tonight. We are going after them. We'll get your daughter back, Abby."

She looked at him, studying the scars and traces of dried blood that still loomed over his face. She sighed and turned around to the crowd.

"Alright! The search team volunteers, you're going right now! Get your stuff and move out!"

She turned back to face Bellamy. But he had already stalked off to get his gun and to greet Miller.

And just like that, they were off.

~~~~

When Jasper saw Monty's face when he looked up from Maya's dead body, he instantly regretted being mad at Monty for a second. But he had just killed the love of his life, right?

And he did the best thing to make sure he didn't burst into tears when he saw Monty. He avoided him. Didn't talk to him, never made eye contact the entire way back from Mount Weather. And it was the hardest thing he had to do in his entire life. He knew the second he saw Monty and Clarke leave camp, it was because of him. Monty left because of him. And it ate at his insides, made his head hurt, made his eyes water. And on that day he knew that he would never forgive himself. And even if he ever saw Monty again, he knew that Monty would never hold the same respect for him because he treated Monty like that. Like a dog that did something wrong. And Monty certainly had his tail between his legs.

How Maya would have scolded him for being like that to Monty. She would have been angry, because Monty was her friend too. He was always kind to her, when people like Miller were not.

And he sighed and wondered if he'd ever see Monty again.

~~~~

Monty shivered when he heard Abby's screaming at Bellamy. Clarke laughed.

"Are you cold? We can stop if you want." She said with a frown looming on her face.

He looked over at her and did a small, bleak smile. His face was half illuminated in the pale moonlight. The stars were shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"No, I'm fine. We have to keep going or we'll never get there."

He tried to start walking forward again, but she took one big step in front of him and put an arm in front of his chest.

"We need to rest. You need to rest." She put her arm down and set her pack down on the dirt floor. Monty looked at her for a moment before setting his stuff down and plopping down on the ground next to her.

"I'll take first watch, you sleep."

"No." He said, propping himself up on the tree. "You know the route better than I do, you need to get sleep."

She looked at him carefully, before coming to a conclusion that he wasn't going to let her win this argument.

"Okay, but wake me up in two hours or so, so you can sleep. Okay?" He shook his head a silent yes and she turned her back away from him and closed her eyes.

He put the back of his head on the tree, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air. It was mostly quiet besides crickets chirping and small hoots of owls that come and go occasionally. He then thinks about Jasper and how mad Jasper is at him and his sadness continues to grow to a point where it is almost unbearable.

But instead of worrying about the pain, Monty is content knowing that Jasper is under the same moon and stars.

~~~~

They set out at first light. They knew that they are going to Mount Weather. Bellamy knows, they said. Because Bellamy knows Clarke.

No, they said. Because Bellamy loves Clarke.

Yes. That's it. Love.

And he vowed that he would keep his promise if she would keep hers. 

"May we meet again." Were the last words she said to him before she left.

Yeah, he thought, We better.

It was just four of them. Miller, Monroe, Harper, and himself.

What are our chances of surviving if there is an attack?

Very slim, he thought.

And yet, all while he was in his own land, he heard the cries and a gunshot.

~~~~

Clarke was now pissed at Monty for not getting any sleep. He was now awake with very dark circles under his eyes. 

"We're here." The door was right in front of them, slightly ajar, and had charred marks of the sides.

And Monty stiffened, because he now wondered why he ever bothered to come with Clarke. What a stupid idea, Monty.

"Let's go." She said. And then a cracking stick. It happened so fast, she would later say.

And Emerson launched himself at Clarke, bringing his sword up. 

Clarke took out her gun.

One sword imbedded in a the body and right back out.

Another, a gun shot, right to the heart.

Emerson fell.

Monty fell.

And for some, the world fell apart.

~~~~

Clarke dropped to the ground, applying pressure to the wound, but blood poured out faster and faster each time.

"Please, stay with me, please. It's going to be okay." She said in hushed tones. But just like the blood oozing out of the wound inflicting death, she got louder and louder.

"Please! Please! Monty! Please!"

And there was now others around her, picking him up, checking for a pulse.

But they were wasting their time.

And Clarke still cried.

And she was picked up too.

Cold lips on her head, soothing her to a state of reality.

Bellamy held her, while everyone cried over the now gone body in front of them.

Miller had the honor of carrying him back to camp.

Where Jasper stood at the gate, ready to apologize to his best friend.

~~~~

And it was over.

He kept his promise.

She kept hers.

But promises always come with a catch.


End file.
